1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polymer, an organic layer composition including the polymer, and a method of forming patterns using the organic layer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high integration design in accordance with down-sizing (miniaturization) and complexity of an electronic device has accelerated development of a more advanced material and its related process, and accordingly, lithography using a photoresist may use new patterning materials and techniques.
In a patterning process, an organic layer called as a hardmask layer may be formed as a hard interlayer to transfer the fine pattern of the photoresist down to a sufficient depth on a substrate without its collapse.